


Vicious

by Totally_Legit



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, 2young are brothers bc I say so, Angst, Cheating, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, More angst, Strong Language, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Legit/pseuds/Totally_Legit
Summary: Jinyoung just takes it one step too far. Jaebum does something stupid. Youngjae's time has come.





	Vicious

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I am going to stop with that angsty creeper stuff and I actually wrote a really sweet OS that is like 85% finished.  
> But then I stopped and decided to spend my time on this.
> 
> I made 2young brothers because I can.

It would be an exaggeration to say that Youngjae’s world comes crashing down to his feet. It’s not that bad, really. It hurts, yes, but there’s worse in the world. His fingers are a little numb, his heart contracts painfully, but he takes deep, calm breaths until it fades. There’s a sound in his ears, some sort of ringing though he doesn’t think it’s really physically there.

It’s nothing. That’s how a human body reacts to a shock. Adrenaline next. Rushing through his veins and suddenly he can’t hold still anymore. He turns on his heels and runs away. No, he doesn’t run. He walks. To his room first, but he changes his mind halfway and stumbles over to the apartment door. No, he doesn’t stumble, he strides.

He slips into his shoes and stuffs the keys down his pocket, throws the apartment door shut behind him. But he doesn’t. He closes it quietly, because he’s not angry. It’s not that bad, he’s still sane. He’s not a child anymore and he won’t throw a tantrum. He’s just upset.

Disappointed. That’s a good word. He nods to himself while his feet take him down the street, back the same way he just came from where he hung out at a bar with his friends. Maybe one or two are still there. Yeah, he can just revive the evening, have another beer. Go back home later. Or never. No that’s stupid. He’s fine.

His friends are all gone. Youngjae slides into a seat at a free table. This night is shit. The waiter comes over with a wide grin. “Hi there again.” He says and has Youngjae look up. “I thought you went home.” The waiter tilts his head cutely, radiating cheerfulness to a point that it has Youngjae’s stomach churn. “Changed my mind.” He grunts and orders a drink or two.

“Woah, take it easy.” The waiter still smiles. “You’ve had a lot already. I would know, I brought them.” It makes Youngjae angry. “None of your business.” He snipes back and dismissively waves his hand. “That’s true, yeah.” The waiter answers, unnervingly friendly, not caring the slightest about Youngjae’s bad mood. “But I wish it was.”

Youngjae’s eyes narrow while he processes. The waiter is a little on the short side, but broad-shouldered and incredibly handsome with his soft brown hair, goofy smile and sparkling eyes. Youngjae’s friends had, earlier this evening, nudged him and brought to his attention that their waiter was obviously hitting on him.

Youngjae didn’t care. Youngjae only has eyes for another man. Had. “I’ll bring you one beer.” The waiter decides and silences Youngjae’s protest. “Besides you having had more than enough. We’re actually closing in about 20 minutes, so…”

Resigning Youngjae accepts his beer and sits silently while chugging it down way too quickly. He’s not not drunk. He’s also not not fine. He just…

The time passes in a blur. Youngjae notices nothing of the waiter keeping his coworker from coming over to kick him out, nothing of how they clean up and turn off lights until the waiter is in front of his table again. Youngjae looks up. “We’re closed.” The waiter tells him and offers his hand. “Come, I’ll take you outside while I lock up.” Youngjae gets up on his own, ignoring the helping hand and making his way to the door himself.

Once outside he stops. He really doesn’t know where to go now. He can’t go home yet. Or, he doesn’t want to. It’s his choice. He could, really, he’s not that broken.

“Considering how you’re still showing me the cold shoulder I’ll have to accept that you probably didn’t come back for my sake, huh?” The waiter asks while locking the door thoroughly and turns towards him with that smile still plastered on his face. Youngjae frowns. “I don’t even know ya.” He mumbles.

“Yeah, you know, I was kinda making up this scenario in my head where you were too shy to reciprocate my flirting, but after you left you realized that you missed out on a big chance and in a rush of adrenalin and courage you ran all the way back to find me again. And then there’s like a super romantic scene or something, I don’t know I ran out of time to think about it.” His voice and stance is the definition of confidence, it doesn’t sound like a shy confession of something embarrassing. It has Youngjae speechless.

“No.” He finally says, simple and finite. “Ah well.” The waiter lifts his arms in an exasperated shrug. “Can’t always be lucky. Now, where do you go?” Youngjae opens his mouth, then closes it. Then shakes his head.

“Relax.” The waiter says friendly. “You’re cute, I was just planning to make sure you got home safe… I won’t expect anything in return, I promise.” Youngjae grunts. “I just meant… I don’t know…”

The waiter hums thoughtfully. “Okay, food.” He says, grabbing his hand. “And water.” Then he pulls him along to a nearby convenience store, seats him into one of the cheap plastic chairs outside and goes to buy a bunch of very salty snacks and bottles of water.

Youngjae is drunk, yes, but he’s not wasted. He’s fine and his head will clear soon. Still, the effort his waiter-friend makes is endearing.

They chew on their snack in silence, the waiter eats a lot and Youngjae wonders if he bought the snacks for him in the first place or if he was just hungry. “You were a lot more fun the first time around.” He notes in between sips of water. “Once you came back you were moody. What happened?”

Youngjae wants to wave it off. It’s no big deal, he doesn’t need to  _talk to someone._ He just needs to wait, sleep it off and all will be good. He doesn’t. The words tumble out of his mouth before he could think about it. “Do you have a brother?”

If the waiter is confused about the lack of context, he doesn’t show it. “Yeah. An older brother. He lives in Australia.” Youngjae takes a deep breath. “I wish mine did.” He says without thinking. The waiter chuckles. “Yeah, I get that feeling. Older siblings can be annoying. But when they’re gone you miss them.” It’s such a lame, basic thing to say. That’s what people have been telling him his entire life and he’s tired of hearing it.

“Yeah well, I wouldn’t.” He spits out. “Forget it.” He’ll never understand. “Must’ve hit you hard, hm?” The waiter is still calm, still friendly, Youngjae wonders if anything can put him off. “I know how people underestimate the struggles of being the little brother.” He backpedals. “The life of hand-me-downs and shoes to fill. I know _I_ struggled. Until I found myself my own life with my own goals and stopped bothering.”

“Oh god please.” Youngjae groans. “Spare me with your infinite wisdom.” He throws his half-eaten cracker onto the table and rises to his feet. Without saying Goodbye he turns around and walks away. He walks far. Just up the street with no direction or cause. At least it feels like a long time. There’s a pressure in his throat that he doesn’t like and he swallows hard and often to get it to go away. It’s long enough for him to forget why he’s walking at all. Until someone grabs him by the wrist, out of nowhere and startling.

When he whips around he finds his waiter holding a plastic bag from the store. “I apologize.” He says before Youngjae can even pull his hand free. “I swear I tried to make you feel better, not upset you. I talk too much. At least that’s what my boyfriend says. I should have listened instead of trying to talk away your sadness.”

Youngjae gawks back at him. “Boyfriend?” He croaks in disbelief. “Ah, well…” He answers, nervously carding his hair out of his face with a cheeky grin. “Well yeah. You know, Markie is very quiet, in his opinion probably everyone talks too much, but me especially. See?” Youngjae inhales shakily. “I thought you were hitting on me!”

“Wha…? Nooooo.” For the first time his waiter looks taken aback. “I was just… I was just friendly. I’m sorry I didn’t think… Uh…” Youngjae stares. And Stares. His world is not falling to pieces. This guy went out of his way to be nice without even expecting something in return. That’s great. Youngjae made a friend, even while he was moody. Well, he was just a little moody.

It’s not like he’s interested in this dude. Gosh, he doesn’t even know his name. He just assumed that his flirty behavior was… A little more.

The waiter is seemingly becoming more uncomfortable. “Look, I’m sorry if you think I lead you on, it wasn’t on purpose, I swear, I mean you’re really cute and all… I just…”

“This.” Youngjae says and if he was more aware of himself and less caught up in the mind-numbing pain he would hear his voice shake. “Would never happen to Jinyoung.”

  


“Oh, Jesus…” he hears the waiter say from far far away. Youngjae feels strange, his eyes burn. He rubs at them with his sleeve and it comes back wet. He tries to breathe but his nose is stuffed. He sniffs loudly. “Hey.” He hears. “It’s okay.” Then there’s a hand on his shoulder and he wants to shake it off, but his body isn’t listening. Then his ears pick up a loud wail and it takes him forever to realize that he’s the one emitting it. He’s crying.

Youngjae hasn’t cried since he was a child. Back then he learnt that there’s no point and just stopped. He hates it. He pulls his nose up and spits on the ground. Then he wipes his face with his sleeve again and again for good measure and he bites the tears back down even though it hurts.

Then there is a paper tissue flying right before his face. He turns his head and finds the waiter holding it out for him and his hand is still on his shoulder. “Thanks.” Youngjae grunts and snatches the tissue to blow his nose. “That was scary.” The waiter chants lighthearted. “Who’s Jinyoung?”

Youngjae really wants to tell him off, but the words catch in his clogged throat. “My brother.” He finally confesses and the waiter nods. They’re still in the middle of the street, standing awkwardly around with no place to go. Youngjae strolls a few meters ahead and sinks down onto a small brick wall. The waiter follows.

“He was the good child, you know?” Youngjae says, staring straight ahead and feeling incredibly lost. “Smart, handsome, charismatic. Nobody who didn’t like him. Nothing he couldn’t do, nothing he wouldn’t have.” Youngjae had greatly suffered under the unfairness of it all. But now he’s a grown-up. He’s not a child anymore and he can look out for himself.

“Harsh.” The waiter comments and Youngjae shares him a brief glance, then shrugs. “I would get over it but… I’m in university and my parents don’t have enough money to support us both individually, so… we live together.” “Ouch.” The waiter has a unique way of commenting a story. It’s cute, Youngjae thinks. Lighthearted, but not in a way that it doesn’t feel honest.

“It’s not about the things that just… come to him. How he barely needs to study or has a lot of friends or whatever… Really not.” Youngjae puts emphasis on that part, because his worries have been dismissed as misguided jealousy and bitterness so many times, he’s sick of it. The waiter nods.

“It’s what he does on purpose… And he does it all to me.” Youngjae’s jaw clenches when he finishes the sentence. He knew that, always. But he never dared to speak it out loud. “He enjoyed making me cry. Always pretended he didn’t do it deliberately, but he has. And at some point all I could to was to pretend it didn’t hurt me. Whatever he did.”

Youngjae is quite startled when strong arms wrap around his torso and pull him into an awkward sideways hug. The waiter –Youngjae still doesn’t know his name- places his head on his shoulder and sighs. "All I could count on was that he’d lose interest and leave me in peace when he got bored. But… I guess he always has been looking for new ways to hurt me…” He realizes that only just as he speaks. That he never really was at peace with Jinyoung. Merely a truce, until Jinyoung finally figures out how to crush him.

He has.

“I can’t give him the satisfaction of letting him know what he’s done to me…” Youngjae states quietly. “What _has_ he done to you?” the waiter inquires and Youngjae has to swallow another lump in his throat before he can answer.

“Slept with my boyfriend.”

The waiter inhales sharply but stays on his shoulder. Youngjae thinks about his own words. It’s like the severity of the situation only now creeps up on him. Until now he was fighting the disappointment and pain of his brother, once again, taking what is his without regards for his feelings. The betrayal that is the last in an endless parade of instances the like.

But after he says it out loud. “My boyfriend.” Tears dwell up in his eyes again. This time he knows it and this time he doesn’t wipe them away. He can’t cry over Jinyoung and his hateful existence. But about Jaebum he can cry.

It’s the first time he’s called him by that word and it will be the last. He said it to seal the end of their relationship and it just fucking  _hurts_ . They’ve been going out for merely a couple of weeks. Two months at most and it was wonderful. Youngjae’s never felt this appreciated. Taken so seriously. Smiled at with so much affection. Jaebum is handsome and kind and honest, though a little shy. Awkward in his way to flirt, but it’s adorable. Youngjae fell for him head over heels and he’s been on cloud nine when Jaebum timidly admitted to his attraction.

Youngjae can’t be bothered with the sobs that wreck his body, shaking as tears fall down his cheeks and into his lap. He just cries. And cries. Like he hasn’t since he was 13.

  


Youngjae doesn’t need to go home that night. Jackson. It’s the waiter’s name and he takes him to his place. There, Youngjae also meets his handsome boyfriend Mark, who is slightly confused, but Jackson borrows him some clothes and lets him sleep in their bed and it’s really really awkward, just sleeping next to a couple he doesn’t even know. But in the morning Youngjae wakes up to the sound of raspy moaning and he has the very first threesome of his life.

It’s Sunday and they let him stay afterwards, so he won’t have to go home until it’s late in the evening where he slips inside the apartment when Jinyoung is already asleep.  
Youngjae’s classes start really late on Mondays, so when he wakes up, Jinyoung is already gone and he can finally take a long shower and put on fresh clothes.

He also checks his phone. Jaebum left a lot of messages. They start with “When’re you coming?” and end somewhere at “Youngjae. Where the fuck are you?!” He scoffs to himself. Shady bitch. Jaebum had asked to sleep at his place, which had made Youngjae giddy considering they’d been taking things reeaaally slow so far. But Youngjae had a hard time getting out of the bar whereas Jaebum has arrived way too early, so Jinyoung had let him in and he’d said he’d wait for Youngjae to come back.

He did wait. With his dick up Jinyoung’s ass.

Youngjae doesn’t even know if he slept over. Doesn’t care.

He’s leaning against a wall with an overpriced coffee and looks down at his phone, waiting for a reply from Yugyeom about what they’re gonna have for lunch. So he doesn’t notice the person walking up to him until he hears their voice. “Youngjae-ah…” God, how he fucking loves that voice.

He felt kind of confident yesterday and this morning after having been smothered and pleasured by two handsome strangers, but now Jaebum’s presence has him freeze and his heart drop into his stomach. He looks up, jaw clenching. “Where  _were_ you?” Jaebum asks, crowding into his space to half-hug him and press his face to his cheek.

“Fuck off.” Youngjae huffs and pushes. He doesn’t want to do this, he thinks he might cry again. And he hasn’t had any time to prepare a monologue. “What’s wrong?” Jaebum sounds worried. Like, legitimately so, which is just ridiculous. “Youngjae you didn’t come home on Saturday and you didn’t text and…” His eyes narrow, “Is that a hickey?!” Youngjae fights, but Jaebum reaches up and tugs at his collar, baring a bunch of purple-ish bruises. Youngjae pushes again, they wrestle a little and in the process his coffee slips out of his hand and clatters to the ground, spilling over the path and onto their shoes. Jaebum jumps back.

“Are you really that fucking dumb?” Youngjae spits, lashes out with his foot and kicks the emptied paper cup in Jaebum’s general direction, missing by a hair. Jaebum’s angry-ish stance evaporates. His shoulders sag. “Call it dumb…” He says quietly, “Or naïve if you will…” Youngjae sees red. “How DARE you to play the victim you fucking bitch?!” He yells. He so doesn’t care that the few scattered students all stare in their direction now.

“I thought we had something… real…” Jaebum mumbles, unfazed by Youngjae’s outburst. “Don’t you blame _me_ , you fucking unfaithful piece of shit!” He’s close to tears. He wanted to see Jaebum hurt, have him feel what he’s done, but not like this. He should cower in shame and apologies, not fucking pretend he’s the one that got played.

Jaebum looks up at him with parted lips. “Did you really, honestly think I didn’t come home? I told you I was, how stupid can you even be?!” Youngjae spites in disbelieve. “Are you really gonna come up and blame me that I go fuck someone else while you’re busy. BONING. MY. BROTHER?!”

Jaebum doesn’t answer right away and Youngjae doesn’t give him the chance to come up with something. He pushes past him, makes a point out of bumping him out the way with his shoulder and stomps down the path to vanish into the nearest building. He has no business being in the natural science faculty, but he just needs to get out of sight.

They’re not having anything for lunch, instead Yugyeom spends almost an hour awkwardly patting his hair in a far away corner while Youngjae bawls his eyes out.

  


Jaebum tries to talk to him a couple of time, but Youngjae refuses to hear it. Jinyoung sends him smug grins and drops suggestive hints, but doesn’t outright say anything and Youngjae ignores him. And he’s serious about it. He doesn’t speak to him, doesn’t react until his mum calls him and attempts to mediate. “I’m gay, mum.” He says nonchalantly. “And Jinyoung fucked the boy I dated because he couldn’t bear me having something pretty.” It shuts her up and she refrains from calling him for a while. He’d never come out to his parents. Jinyoung did. Just after he’d found out about his brother. So a lot of expectations and burdens were placed onto him and he'd chickened out of telling his parents.

There’s one good thing coming out of the whole ordeal. Yugyeom, who used to be quite fond of Jinyoung, makes a 180° turn. For a long time Youngjae had not been able to tell or rant to his friends about the burden that is his older brother, because they wouldn’t believe him. Because everyone liked Jinyoung and even if they didn’t say it outright, they always thought he was making things up or at least exaggerating them. Because it was just too hard to believe Jinyoung was evil.

At first Youngjae only told his best friends that he found Jaebum cheating, but eventually he told the whole story and it left them in shock. Nobody tried to soothe him, nobody tried the “I bet it’s a misunderstanding. I bet he didn’t mean it.” approach. Because for weeks on end they’d had to listen to him fawning over how much he was in love with Jaebum.

Yugyeom is vicious about it. He topples over in his attempt to spare both men that broke Youngjae’s heart the equal amount of hatred. He walks into Jinyoung’s room without Youngjae’s knowledge and opens the window. Then, while Jinyoung stares at him dumbfounded, he grabs armfuls of clothes from his closet and throws them out into the street. Bam Bam howls with laughter when he’s being told the story. It’s so stupidly petty, but it just leaves Jinyoung speechless. Turns out he had a crush on Yugyeom all the while.

Jinyoung’s attempt at revenge is less straightforward. Since Youngjae doesn’t show any signs of dating someone else that he can use, he invites Jaebum over to their place to show him off to Youngjae once again. He knows that because Jinyoung stays in his room instead of opening when the doorbell rings, so Youngjae, annoyed from the noise goes instead, finding an anxious-looking Jaebum outside. He resists the urge to throw the door shut, years of abuse taught him to not show when he’s hurt.

“Oh, Youngjae…” Jaebum breathes quietly and reaches out. Youngjae flinches away. “Don’t touch me.” He scoffs, “God knows what diseases you got from whoring around.” Jaebum freezes for a moment.

“Jaebummiiee?” comes the honey-dripping voice from behind them, so sugary sweet Youngjae gags and pretends to throw up. There’s the bare hint of a smile ghosting over Jaebum’s face before he reaches out again, faster this time, grabs his arm and tugs. Youngjae stumbles, then Jaebum starts walking and pulls at him, down the hallway. Youngjae tumbles after him, confused, but Jaebum keeps tugging him along, down the stairs and out onto the street.

Youngjae fights with himself. The hatred for Jaebum head to head with the hatred for Jinyoung. He doesn’t want to go with the man who hurt him like this, but Jinyoung’s frustrated screech still echoes in his mind from when he witnessed the guy he invited over run away with his brother.

They stop, eventually, at the edges of a small dog park when Youngjae had enough and he buries his heels into the ground, his arm breaking free from Jaebum’s grip. They’re both gasping for air from the short run and Jaebum turns around to face him. “I just came over in hopes to see you. Not for him. It was a terrible decision to sleep with him, probably the worst of my life and I am really sorry, I dearly regret it and I’m super in love with you.” He ratters down in record speed as if he thinks he need to say everything before Youngjae decides to run away.

Taken aback Youngjae stares at him. He’s speechless about the implied innocence. “Fucking someone’s brother doesn’t go away with a  _sorry_ !” He answers spiteful, focusing on the thing that makes him angry so he doesn’t have to think about the other stuff he said. Jaebum is still fucking handsome, even though or more so with a barely visible sheen of sweat, messy bangs and huffing for air. Fueling his anger does not stop his heart from aching pitifully over the persistent memories of what it was like to be the center of this man’s attention, the sweet dates and kisses.

“I know. I know that Youngjae. I’m not even… I don’t know. I had to tell you, even if it doesn’t make anything right. I wish I hadn’t done that, but I was so… I was so _hurt_ and angry and everything… I just snapped.” “Hurt??” Youngjae echoes in disbelief. “Wtf were you hurt for? You meant sex-deprived, because we dated for two months without so much as a fucking hand job? Well I’m sorry I’m not as fucking easy as you! Or him.”

“That’s not… You’re not fair.” Jaebum mumbles sadly and looks down. “It broke my heart to find out you cheated on me and…” “WHAT?!” Youngjae yells. “Oh come on!” Jaebum straightens his posture and anger seeps into his pretty features. “I know going for your brother was over the top, but you can’t blame me for wanting to hurt you, I know you cheated on me first and I just…”

Youngjae’s ears are ringing as he slaps his hand over Jaebum’s mouth to stop him from talking. “Stop fucking talking bullshit!” He threatens. “ME? Cheating?” Jaebum gets a hold of his wrist, not harsh but gentle. “Jinyoung has shown me the pictures Youngjae-ah…” He says quietly. “Pictures!? …” Youngjae spits, but slowly, very slowly a faded memory creeps into his brain, settling heavily on his fragile heart. He stumbles a step backwards, eyes widening.

Jaebum looks infinitely sad, apparently considering it a confession. Youngjae shakes his head, first slowly, then harsher. “No.” He states. “No.” And then his voice cracks. “He hasn’t… That damn…” Jaebum takes a step closer and reaches for him the nth time. “Let’s… Start fresh.” He suggests. “I know it’s dumb, we’ve done bad things, but… I just like you so much.” Youngjae shakes his head. “I forgive you. I’ll give you another chance.” Jaebum insists. Youngjae almost laughs.

“Me?” He asks sarcastically. “How about I won’t give _you_ another chance. How about I won’t forgive you for being so surreal stupid and trusting me so little?” The question mark is visible in Jaebum’s face. “How about.” He continues. “I won’t let it slide that one stupid picture of me and another guy is enough to convince you I am unfaithful. A picture, let’s remember, shown to you by the most vicious, most jealous person you’ve ever met.”

“Youngjae.” Jaebum says again, though with doubt in his voice. “The picture was pretty telling.” Youngjae has had it. “Oh, I just _have_ to be the bad guy, don’t I?” He keeps shaking his head. “It’s a picture! Not a live stream! Was it dated?!”

Youngjae forgot about that photo. Jinyoung teased him with it  after snapping it and showing it to him , but he thought that he’d just use it to force him out to his parents or some shit like that and he really didn’t fucking care. He thought that if Jinyoung sent it to someone, he’d also have to explain why he’s peeping into his little brother’s room secretly photographing him while having sex with his boyfriend.

After all, that shit happened nearly a year before.

“What.. do you…. … mean…” Jaebum asks, but Youngjae witnesses his face change in slow motion while he begins to understand that he made a grave mistake. “Taehyung and I broke up 10 months before the two of us even met.” Youngjae explains sober. Jaebum’s mouth opens and closes soundless like a fish. “But you think so little of me.” He keeps his voice slow and sane. “That you’re immediately willing to believe that I cheated on you.”

“But…” Jaebum stammers desperately, “But… he’s your brother and he was so… he he was sincere and... and the hickeys and…” Youngjae snorts even though it’s not funny. “When you spend the night stuffing my brother’s ass, I can get laid too, you know.” He hasn’t seen them since that night, but it still fills him with pride and satisfaction that a couple of two very handsome men chose him of all people to spice up their sex life with. He can almost see the gears in Jaebum’s head turning, scrambling desperately for a straw of hope that he isn’t 100% at fault for fucking things up. “But but…” He mutters a few more times, glassy eyes staring ahead without focus until he trails off with the most pathetic “Oh god…”

Youngjae takes a very deep breath, but it’s shaky. “Yeah, well… Shit happens.” He shrugs. “Next time use your brain instead of your dick.” “Please.” Jaebum breathes. “I’m sorry, please, I…” He doesn’t manage a decent sentence. There’s a tiny spot in his heart that feels bad, like a dark speck. “I know how much of a manipulative bitch Jinyoung is. I know how he charms and persuades people.” Jaebum’s eyes glimmer hopeful. “But it doesn’t change the fact that either you think of me as a whore who’s gonna cheat on you anyways, or you’re so possessive and jealous that you short-circuit from seeing me with another guy, even in a months old picture. And neither of those is a person I want to date.”

He proceeds to turn around, already bracing his mind around returning to the apartment with a shit-eating grin, just to knock Jinyoung over, but Jaebum does the thing he does best. Grabs his arm and turns him back.  Forcing him to face the handsome, charming man he’s fallen stupidly in love with.

“No!” He pleads. “No, give me another chance. I’m sorry. I was stupid, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll try. Everything. I’ll do everything.” His voice is hasty, his pleading look on the verge of creepy. If Youngjae’s heart didn’t just crave for him so much.

“Actually…” He says on the brink of a whisper, secretive. “There is something you can do.” Jaebum’s face brightens, he pipes up like a puppy hearing the rattle of the food bowl. “Tell me…” Youngjae tilts his head with a smirk. “How loud can you be?”

  


Jinyoung’s face contorts into a grotesque expression of fury and jealousy when Youngjae strides through the living room past his brother without sparing him a glance, pulling Jaebum along, their hands in a death-lock. Jaebum looks down on the ground and awkwardly stumbles after him until Youngjae throws the door to his bedroom shut behind them and locks it twice.

He licks his lips and orders “Strip.” Jaebum follows, but shivers while he undresses. He’s gorgeous when he’s nude, but his stance is insecure, his shoulders hunched. “I wanted our first time to be more romantic, too, you know.” Youngjae confesses and caresses Jaebum’s face. “But this’ll do…” Jaebum relaxes under his touch and sighs quietly when he kisses his throat and crowds him against the wall.

“Please…” Jaebum whispers finally. “… Don’t hurt me.” Youngjae lets go of the skin of his neck that he was busily sucking into his mouth to look in his eyes that stare back full of fear. “Wow I’m just… I can’t with all the weird conceptions you have about me.” Youngjae frowns. “When did I make you understand I was gonna… I just wanted to have sex. Christ.” Jaebum swallows. “Like. Vanilla?” Youngjae huffs out a breath that’s almost a laugh. “Consensual.” He states with emphasis.

It doesn’t take long until Jaebum relaxes into it. A few times Youngjae has to remind him to be a little louder and he’s obviously embarrassed, muttering if Jinyoung won’t just put headphones on, but Youngjae knows his brother. He won’t miss a second. “Don’t do that.” Youngjae scolds sweetly and pulls Jaebum’s palm away that he clasped over his mouth suppressing the sounds of pleasure.

That is, until he finally’s got Jaebum faceplanted up against the wall that separates the two bedrooms, flushed chest pressing into the cool stone and way too busy moaning like a bitch in heat to bother silencing himself. Youngjae keeps his wrists caught besides his head and alternates between biting down onto his shoulder and whispering dirty praises in his bright red ear. Jaebum sputters out half-choked curses and desperate whines for more while Youngjae fucks him into the wall, mercilessly pounding him until his knees literally give out and they have to continue on the floor.

It’s okay, because Youngjae hoists his legs up over his shoulder and Jaebum’s head falls back, neck stretching and his moans rise up in volume even more, though just a tad, but not only does it fill Youngjae with the most sickening sense of satisfaction to know that Jinyoung hears every single sound of insane pleasure that he makes Jaebum feel, but also… It’s just really good. Jaebum is really tight and really sensitive and he comes hard and noisy, tensing so much that Youngjae follows almost instantly, filling the condom with a groan.

He has to dismiss all of his plans, of course. Throwing Jaebum out after a goodbye-fuck is, obviously, no longer an option. It never was, if Youngjae were ever honest with himself, because he knew deep down he’d get way too attached after being physical. But he feels better lying to himself, so he pretends that it had really been his plan to jump and dump.

Jaebum, however, is really exhausted and really clingy and just so fucking cute. He grabs at him sleepily and whines like a toddler. He’s so needy for affection that Youngjae almost rolls his eyes, but in reality it makes his heart flutter. They snuggle in his bed, Jaebum begging for kisses about every other minute until he eventually falls asleep, body wrapped all around Youngjae’s form as if he would just slip away.

Next door stays quiet.

  


It’s a dumb decision to date after such a turbulent start, but Youngjae feels like he’d break his own heart if he rejected Jaebum after all. It takes Jinyoung quite some time to get over the shock. Jaebum learns to be wary of him and gets exceptionally well along with Yugyeom. And he’s a sweetheart. Youngjae introduces him to his parents and they are quite pleased.

When Jinyoung digested the terror of being dropped for Youngjae, he becomes more vicious than ever. Youngjae packs his things and moves to Jaebum’s place. Over time and bit by bit they change the story of how they met until they almost believe it themselves.

That is, until, many many years later Bam Bam stands up onto his chair in a slick tuxedo and with a microphone, gathering the attention of all the guests and gains a comical amount of gasps and laughter when he retells the uncensored version of the turbulent first months of the grooms’ getting together.

Jinyoung, who attends due to their parents guilt-tripping Jaebum into inviting receives the most shocked and disappointed looks he probably ever has in his life asks for their forgiveness with tears streaming down his cheeks while his girlfriend of two years stands next to him with crossed arms and a stern look.

Youngjae says that he forgives him, though it’s not true. The truth is, it doesn’t matter to him anymore. He shrugs and takes his freshly baked husband for a dance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that Jinyoung is evil. He's always the third party in my fics, so he's either the angel or the villain.  
> I'm sorry that I always have to wrap things into a neat Happy End. It's boring but I can't bear sad endings.
> 
> Also. Guys, I fucking love bottom Jaebum. It's so hot. But I absolutely hate Top Youngjae, so I'm only ever gonna live this out in these small sequences. Don't expect actual smut pieces like that. It hurts my soul.


End file.
